


I See You

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cooking, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Seems someone is cooking up something good.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you as readers can enjoy this tale without much backstory. I think I could cover the bases with the following: Sousuke is part of a Yakuza clan, and he is their 'tank', and also their cook. Rin is their young master, and (as we discover) seems to have a 'thing' for watching Sousuke work.
> 
> This AU will be fleshed out later by writers greater than I, but here is my little drabble, and I hope it is a catalyst for great things to come. <3

He'd just begun to gather the ingredients when Sousuke heard the soft footsteps. A tiny smile curled the edge of his lips, but he gave no other outward sign, fingers sliding the vegetables into orderly piles. Stepping back slightly, he stretched out his arm and snagged his apron, the fabric supple and stained from years of quiet, faithful use, and slipped it over his head.

 _Onions, carrots, mushrooms,_ he ticked off in his head, noting a muffled scuff of chair against rug. He kept himself turned from the sound, allowing the musculature of his arms and back to flex in the low light as he drew the apron ties around his waist, tying them in a simple knot over his belly button.

This was a careful dance they'd been performing since they were young, and the rules were unyielding: Sousuke must not acknowledge Rin's presence in any way, and Rin couldn't make so much as a peep. Moving the onion to the cutting board, Sousuke let his mind drift back to when he'd first noticed his silent, avid observer. Knife in hand, he made quick work of the first step, dicing until the pieces were small enough to please (or fool) even their family's pickiest eaters.

With one swift movement the onion was dropped into the oiled skillet, and Sousuke returned the board to the countertop, flicking on the burner while lining up the carrots as his next sacrifice. _Let's see… So flower-shaped carrots for Momo…_ Hands deft and sure from practice, he accomplished this task in a flash, knife sliding the decorative bits in with the onions and giving the skillet a quick toss.

He remembered when, upon first discovering Rin lurking at the tiny table while Sousuke practiced the recipes taught to him by their former cook, he had startled in surprise and embarrassment, shooing Rin from the kitchen with cheeks blazing. Sousuke was adamant, but Rin was persistent, and over the years, it had become something of a ritual, Rin sneaking in when his duties didn't require him elsewhere, and Sousuke pretending not to notice. 

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Sousuke had to admit he relished the attention. Perhaps he'd begun arranging his days to ensure his shower was completed just before dinner needed to be made, providing him with an excuse to stand at the stove, hair glistening, torso bare, all brisk business while he ignored the eyes studying him from across the room. He couldn't remember when that started either; his desire to 'be seen' by Rin, to catch his attention with more than his cooking.

Shooting a glance to the rice cooker, he nodded in satisfaction, mushrooms sliced precisely and waiting on the board. He bent at the waist, opening the dishwasher and removing the spatula, suppressing an unwelcome- but unsurprising- giggle at his own exhibitionism as his pants pulled tightly over his ass. With a mischievous smile painting his lips, he quickly stood, knowing he was being watched, and moved in such a way as to ensure the rippling of his muscles under his skin would not go unnoticed, lifting the vat of rice and dumping it into the pan in an efficient, practiced motion.

He'd made the dish so many times before that it required little executive effort, and Sousuke found himself focused instead on displaying himself as attractively as possible under the young master's gaze. It might not be to everyone's taste, but Sousuke couldn't help but feel his backside was his best side, his many scars and imperfections contributing (in his mind) to the impression that he was a bit of an impenetrable fortress, weather-beaten and marred, perhaps, but unmoved by the various dangers they faced. And Sousuke was fine with that; more than fine, really. 

As he arranged the rice/veggie mix atop his bubbling omelette, he decided to try his hand at a new game he'd accidentally discovered the last time they engaged in this bit of theatre. Patiently he waited, biding his time until the perfect moment arrived, flipping the omurice onto a plate, then standing on tip-toe to reach, his back arched obviously and (he hoped) alluringly as his arm stretched to the windowsill to snag a bit of parsley. He couldn't keep the satisfied grin from his face when he heard the sharp inhale, but he pushed down the chuckle rising from his chest and settled back at the counter, swiftly decorating the top of his work with a squiggle of ketchup. 

_Okay, so arched back, good. Maybe I'll add a bit of a sigh, next time._ Skillfully sprinkling the freshly plucked herb, he pushed the plate to the side and deliberately rooted around in a drawer as Rin approached on silent feet, claiming the dish and quickly making off down the hallway. Sousuke's pleased grin threatened to split his face as he prepared the next batch, and with his audience gone, he hummed happily to himself, celebrating his victory with a shake of his hips and a perhaps unnecessary flourish of the ketchup over his next work of art.


End file.
